Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a semiconductor device.
Various kinds of memories have individual merits and demerits. For example, although a volatile memory such as DRAM has a high integration degree and a high access speed, the volatile memory is unable to retain stored data when powered off. Although a non-volatile memory such as a flash memory has a low integration degree, the non-volatile memory can retain stored even when powered off, such that there is no possibility of data loss.
As semiconductor devices are applied to various kinds of electronic appliances, various kinds of memories are implemented as a single semiconductor device such that only merits of various kinds of memories can be reflected into the single semiconductor device. However, various memories operate in different ways. Therefore, when different memories operate in one semiconductor device, there is a need for the factors depending on the operational characteristics of respective memories to be adjusted in response to interfaces of the respective memories.